


I'm Going To Bed

by Yukito



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Fluff. Utter Fluff., Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-17
Updated: 2009-03-17
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukito/pseuds/Yukito
Summary: A Series of Fluff Scenes





	1. Late Night Noises

It was late. Really late. John sat in his bed, staring up at the half-painted ceiling of the room his mother had designated as his. Usually it was completely quiet except for the old creaks in the house. John had stayed up so many nights he was able to tell when and why each part of the old house groaned. It was familiar, almost like a lullaby. But tonight was different. There were new sounds.

He rolled off his bed and reached for the 9mm under his pillow. It didn't sound like a burglary, but it was hard to tell. He walked down the hall - his mom and Derek were out scouting a potential Skynet employee - and passed Cameron's room where he noticed she was gone. Not good.

He padded quickly down the stairs as the sound got louder. Click, Click. Click, Click, Click. John's brow creased with worry as he reached the bottom step. It was coming from the kitchen...

....

John stepped inside the kitchen "What's going on? What are you doing?"

Cameron didn't take her eyes off what she was doin, concentrating. Determination, Perseverance, skill. "Playing Rock'em Sock'em Robots." Cameron pressed the button again and her blue robot knocked out the pink one.

The T-850, 'Uncle Bob' looked up from his pink plastic robot fighter. "She's winning."

John Connor sighed. "I'm going back to bed."


	2. What's Important

"Cameron. What are you doing?" John found himself asking that a lot lately. 'What are you doing' and 'why are you doing that'. It was starting to get a bit worrisome. Ever since the trouble with the bird, Cameron had been.. off.

"This is important." She said.

John sighed, bringing one hand up to his face and rubbing his eyes. "Why is it important." He obviously didn't think it was.

Cameron looked up and to John. "It's important because it's what we do."

John's eyebrows raised, "'we'?"

"Yes."

"Cameron," John started, the paused, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He was trying to figure out how to say it properly. "You're not.. human."

"I know."

"Then it's not important."

"It is."

John sighed. _"Why?"_

Cameron looked at John again. "It helps my motor functions and to understand motivation driven by fashion."

John paused. He looked from Cameron over to Uncle Bob. Uncle Bob whose hair was crimped, cheeks were rouged, eyelids blue and purple. Cameron was plucking his eyebrows.

"Lipstick."

John blinked. "What?"

"I need the lipstick. Red number nine." Cameron said.

Without much thinking John reached down and held it out for Cameron. That's when Derek walked into the room. Derek paused, looking up from the papers in his hands. He saw the machines and John and the make-up. He paused again, then turned. "I'm going to bed."


	3. If You Want It Done Right

"You're doing that wrong." Sarah Connor walked into the living room, eyes on Cameron, and shook her head in disbelief. Machines. They could be so powerful and yet when it came to simple things, they were useless.

"I'm following the instructions." Cameron looked up from what she was doing to Sarah. According to Cameron, her job was adequate. She did not know what she was lacking.

Sarah watched for another moment before she sighed and stepped forward, kneeling down. "Here, let me do it." She waited until Cameron removed her hands and took over. People always said machines were useful in doing the work for you, but Sarah always believed that if you wanted to get the job done, and done well, you had to do it yourself.

"There," Sarah said, looking pleased with her work. "Now let me fix the other one."

"Hey Mom," John walked in with his eyes glued on the instructions for the new computer desk they bought. "Do you know where I put the -" 

He looked up and paused in mid-sentence. His eyes roamed over his mother and then Cameron and then the little girl he'd come to known as Alissa sitting stoically on the floor in front of them. His mother hand her blonde locks in her hand and she seemed to be fixing the girl's hair into pigtails and Cameron was watching. Suddenly John was glad he had been born a guy. 

He blinked. "Never mind." He turned and headed back the direction he came. He didn't have the heart to tell his mother the pigtails were crooked.

_'Pass the pink bow'_


End file.
